You think you know me
by Riama82
Summary: Greg/Sara story Chapter 7 up! *COMPLETE*
1. Default Chapter

YOU THINK YOU KNOW ME  
  
Author: Sandersgirl  
  
Note: my first fanfic in English. Sorry for the mistakes! :-P  
  
************  
  
Sara Sidle was walking down the corridors of the Csi lab when she heard a deep voice  
  
calling her name.  
  
-"Sara! Hey Sara!"  
  
It was Warrick Brown.  
  
-"We have a match."  
  
-"What?"  
  
-"Remember the fingerprints you found on the knive? They belong to the  
boyfiend. Brass talked to him an he confesed."  
  
-"That's great."  
  
They were on they way to the lay out room when they noticed a woman looking around  
  
nervously. She looked lost.  
  
She was young, maybe in her late 20s. Long and red curly hair, short. She was wearing  
  
a strange dress coat and sandals, she looked like a hippy.  
  
The CSIs approached her. Warrick spoke.  
  
-"Excuse me, can I help you?"  
  
The woman smiled in relief.  
  
-"Oh yes, please. My name is Kate and I'm looking for Greg Sanders."  
  
It was Sara's turn to speak.  
  
-"Well, he's not here right now. He went to a crime scene, but he should  
be here  
  
soon. If you want to wait..."  
  
-"No, I can´t. I´m in a hurry."  
  
She turned and headed to a group of chairs that were in a side of the corridor.  
  
That's when both CSIs noticed her. Sitting in one one of the chairs there was a little girl.  
  
She looked like 4 or 5 years old. She was wearing jeans an a Scoobie-Doo t- shirt. Her  
  
light brown hair was up in two ponytails. She was looking aroun in curiosity.  
  
Kate too the girl´s hand and went back to them.  
  
-"Can you tell Greg that I had a family emergency and that I'll call him  
as soon as I can?"  
  
Sara looked at Warrick, then at the girl, looked back at Warrick and then at Kate.  
  
-"Sure, but..."  
  
Kate was already leaving.  
  
-"Wait! Is she...staying?"  
  
-"Yes! And thank you! Bye."  
  
And with that she was already outside the building.  
  
Warrick and Sara looked at each other, the kid looked at them, and they look at her not  
  
knowing what to do next.  
  
-"What do we do now?"  
  
-"Why am I supposed to know?"  
  
-"Well...you are a woman."  
  
-"That sounded so sexist..."  
  
-"Ok...sorry."  
  
-"...and you know I'm not good with children. They hate me."  
  
-"That's true. Maybe she's hungry..."  
  
-"It's pretty late. She should be in bed..."  
  
-"Excuse me."  
  
They looked down, surprised, to the girl.  
  
-"You know, I'm still here. It's just an idea, but you could try asking  
me."  
  
Warrick chuckled. She was young but she looked pretty smart.  
  
Sara blushed.  
  
-"I...I'm sorry... I'm Sara and he is Warrick..."  
  
He waved.  
  
-"And you are...?"  
  
-"My name is Kaci, and I'm hungry."  
  
-"Ok, I think we might have something for you in the fridge."  
  
They took her to the lay out room, where Nick Stokes was drinking coffee and reading a  
  
sports magacine. The texan heard somebody walking into the room and looked up,  
  
surprised to see Kaci.  
  
-"Hey Sara, who's your friend?"  
  
-"Her name is Kaci and her mom just brought her."  
  
-"She's not my mom."  
  
Sara and Warrick looked at her.  
  
-"She's my babysitter."  
  
-"And why did she bring you here?"  
  
-"Because my dad works in the lab."  
  
Sara and Warrick looked at her in shock.  
  
Nick didn´t understand what was happening.  
  
-"And what's his name?", he asked drinking his coffee.  
  
-"Greg Sanders", she replied simply.  
  
Nick chocked, spilling the coffee over the magacine he was reading.  
  
"WHAT?!!"  
  
*****************  
  
Note: What do you think? Dou you like it? Do you hate it? Please, R&R 


	2. I hate Power Puff Girls

YOU THINK YOU KNOW ME  
Part 2  
  
Author: sandersgirl  
  
Note: thank you for those wonderful reviews, they really inspired me to write part 2. Thank you all. I hope you like it. ( And about the quotation marks, I´m sorry, it wasn´t my fault. I wrote them but when I uploaded the story they dissapeared.  
  
When Grissom asked him to go to the field with and Catherine Greg thought that at last he was given the opportunity to show that he could be a good CSI, but he was wrong. Again he was where he started, back to the lab. "Take these evidences to the lab, Greg. They are important." He knew that those evidences coul wait, the thruth was that Grissom didn´t trust him enough.  
  
He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't hear Sara calling him.  
  
-"Greg!", she shouted.  
  
He jumped, hand in his chest.  
  
-"Jeez Sara! Don't do that!"  
  
-"What? I scared you?", she asked playfully.  
  
-"Noo...of courde you didn´t."  
  
-"You have a visit."  
  
She was now grinning like an idiot, like if she was hiding something.  
  
-"Who?", he asked suspiciously.  
  
-"She's in the lay out room."  
  
They headed to the room and there they found Kaci sleeping on the couch.  
  
-"What is she doing here?", he asked worried, walking towards her.  
  
-"Kate brought her a couple of hours ago, she said something about an emergency and that she would call you."  
  
Sara looked at Greg. He was kneeled besides his daughter, stroking her hair. It was a sweet scene. She could have never imagined him like a father. He was a complete mistery for her.  
  
-"Did she eat something?" He kept his voice low, trying not to wake her up.  
  
-"Um..yes, a sandwich and some chocolates."  
  
Greg looked at Sara for the first time.  
  
-"No peanut, I hope."  
  
-"Don´t worry, she already told us she is allergic."  
  
-"Ok."  
  
He took off his jacket, covered Kaci´s small body with it and kissed her forehead. He stood up and left the room closing the door behind him.  
  
-"Do you know...who is she?"  
  
He was nervous. It wasn´t like he was ashamed of his daughter, it was just that he wanted to keep his personal life private.  
  
-"Yes, she told us."  
  
-"Us?"  
  
-"Warrick and Nick were here too."  
  
There was an odd silence then. Sara thought that she should said something.  
  
-"Greg, she's terrific."  
  
-"I know."  
  
He smiled and looked proudky at Kaci through the glass door.  
  
-"Why didn't you tell us?"  
  
-"You never asked."  
  
Sara was about to reply when he spoke again.  
  
-"Look, can you keep an eye on her? I have some tests to run, it won´t take long, and after that i'll take her home."  
  
-"Sure."  
  
-"And, Sara?"  
  
-"What?"  
  
-"If Grissom arrives...don´t tell him about this, ok?"  
  
-"Don´t worry."  
  
-"Thanx."  
  
He headed to the lab, leaving behind a puzzled Sara.  
  
**********  
  
Sara was reviewing the archive of an old case when she heard voices approaching. She looked up an saw Catherine and Grissom talking in the corridor, and they were heading to where she was.  
  
Think fast, Sara. Think fast.  
  
She quickly took her jacket and covered Kaci's head with it, and she went back to the chair just in time to see Catherine walking into the room, alone.  
  
-"Hi Sara, busy night?"  
  
-"Well..."  
  
She was interrupted by a loud snoring, coming from the couch.  
  
-"What was that?"  
  
-"What?", Sara asked innocently.  
  
Another loud snore.  
  
-"THAT", replied Catherine, walking towards the couch.  
  
She grabbed Sara's jacket, revealing the little girl sleeping form under it.  
  
-"What's that?"  
  
-"Well, I think THAT is a girl, Catherine."  
  
-"Thank you Sara."  
  
-"You are wellcome."  
  
Then they heard a yawn.  
  
-"Oh, great.", Sara said ungrily. "Do you have an idea of how many Power Puff Girls episodes I had to watch until she fell asleep?"  
  
-"You INSISTED in watching it." Kaci was now sitting on the couch, rubbing her eyes, and looking to the two women in front of her. She stood up and walked up to Catherine.  
  
-"Who are you?"  
  
-"My name is Catherine."  
  
-"Hi, I´m Kaci. And I HATE Power Puff Girls," she said looking sharpily at Sara.  
  
Catherine laughed.  
  
*********  
  
Well, what do you think? Is it too boring? Next chapter: Grissom meets Kaci, and maybe some GR/S... But I need your opinion first. 


	3. I have an ant farm

YOU THINK YOU KNOW ME  
  
Part 3  
  
Author: Sandersgirl  
  
Note: Thank you for all those reviews, they really help me to write. Again I remind you that this is my first fic in english, so excuse me for the mistakes. Electricqurl: I used your idea, I hope you don´t mind but it was good. Thank you!  
  
*******  
  
-"What is she doing here?", Catherine asked.  
  
-"Em...waiting for somebody."  
  
Catherine was about to reply when Sara spoke again.  
  
-"Where's Grissom?"  
  
-"He said he had to talk to Doc Robbins, and the he would meet me here but..."  
  
-"Kaci, we have to go."  
  
Sara took Kaci's hand, grabbed her bag and both jackets (Gre's and hers) and walked out of the room, leaving Catherine alone with her thoughts.  
  
*********  
  
Greg was in the lab, working in some evidences, when Warrick and Nick walked into the room.  
  
"Great", he thought, "here we go..."  
  
The texan spoke first, smiling.  
  
-"Good night, Greg." His tone was teasing.  
  
-"Good bight Nick. Warrick..."  
  
-"I thought you were at a scene", the taller CSI asked.  
  
-"I was."  
  
-"And you are already back? So soon?"  
  
-"Yep."  
  
-"Did you go to the lay out room."  
  
Greg stood up, angrily..  
  
-"Come on guys! Spit it!"  
  
Nick was impatient to ask.  
  
-"Do you Have a kid?"  
  
-"Yes, and please don´t tell Grissom she´s here, ok? He wouldn´t like it."  
  
They nodded.  
  
-"And don´t tell Cath, she woul probably tell Grissom."  
  
-"Don't worry Greg."  
  
Then Kaci stormed into the room, followed by Sara, almost making Nick fall to the floor. She run happily to his dad.  
  
-"Daddy!"  
  
Greg took her in his arms.  
  
-"Hi sweetie!"  
  
-"Can we go home now?"  
  
-"I'm sorry Kace, I have some work to do. But, hey, why don´t you help me?"  
  
-"Yeah!", she replied with anthusiasm.  
  
Then he remembered that they weren´t alone.  
  
-"Hey guys, thank you for looking after her."  
  
-"You're wellcome, we have fun," Warrick replied, smiling at the child.  
  
-"Yes, anytime Greg", Sara added.  
  
There was something different about Sara: she was being really nice, but there was something elese. In fact, he started noticing this some weeks ago.  
  
Then the three CSIs left the lab, while Greg starting showing his lab to his daughter.  
  
********  
  
When Grissom walked into the lay out room he found Catherine, sitting alone.  
  
-"What did Robbins say?", she asked.  
  
-"The victim has five shot wounds. Apparently she was shot at close range. I took the shell casings we found on the scene to ballistics."  
  
-"Ok. Then allison Watson, our victim, arrived in the hospital´s parking lot approximately at 8:51 p.m. to begin her shift. Upon her arrival near the ER entrance, the victim was confronted by an unknown assailant that shot her five times at close range."  
  
-"Right, and we have six shell casings and the green substance found on the body, that Greg is analicing right now."  
  
-"We have a few resindents and hospital staff that heard the shots at 8:54 approximately, but we don´t have eye witnesses or homicide gun."  
  
-"Police is looking for it in the surroundings."  
  
-"Ok, one of the nurses mentioned that Allison had a boyfriend...", Catherine read her notes,"...Kyle Morris. I tried lo localize him but I didn´t have luck."  
  
Grissom nodded. He looked around, suddenly noticing something.  
  
-"Hey, where's everybody?"  
  
-"I don´t know, but I think they are up to something."  
  
Gil looked at her, questioning.  
  
-"When I came in Sara was here, and there was a little girl sleeping on the couch. It was like if she was trying to hide the fact that the kid was here. And when I told her that you were coming...they left."  
  
-"She's definitely acting weird."  
  
-"I know."  
  
-"And where is she now?"  
  
-"I don't know."  
  
Warrick and Nick walked into the room, and stopped dead on their tracks when they saw Grissom.  
  
-"Hey guys, Cath says that there was a little kid here before, what do you know?"  
  
-"Nothing," Warrick replied.  
  
Then Nick added:  
  
-"I haven´t seen her."  
  
Grissom smiled and asked:  
  
-"Her? I didn´t tell you it was a she."  
  
Warrick looked at his frien sharpily. Nick mentally kicked himself.  
  
-"I think you are busted Niccky," Catherine said. "Good one Gil."  
  
-"Thank you. Do you have anything to tell me?"  
  
He looked at Warrick and Nick. They didn't reply.  
  
-"Ok. I don't have time for this. Cath? Let's go to the lab and see if Greg has somenthing for us."  
  
-"Noo!", Nick and Warrick shuted.  
  
Cath and Gil looked at each other.  
  
-"Excuse me," Gil said, and they left the room.  
  
Warrick spoke.  
  
-"We tried, man."  
  
-"I know, but Greg is gonna kill me anyway."  
  
They were silent for a moment. Then Warrick spoke again.  
  
-"Do you want to see it?"  
  
-"Sure", the texan replied grinning.  
  
And they followed the older CSIs to the DNA lab.  
  
*********  
  
When Catherine and Grissom walked into the DNA lab they winced at the loud music.  
  
I don't want you and I don't need you  
  
don't bother to resist, I'll beat you  
  
It's not your fault that you're always wrong  
  
the weak ones are there to justify the strong  
  
the beautiful people, the beautiful people  
  
it's all relative to the size of your steeple  
  
you can't see the forest for the trees  
  
you can't smell your own shit on your knees  
  
Greg was working on the substance found on the victim, ocassionally moving his spikey haired head up and down and singing along the music.  
  
-"Greg! Hey Greg!"  
  
Catherine turned the music off.  
  
Greg looked up, startled, and stood up nervously when he saw his boss and the blonde CSI staring at him from the door.  
  
-"Do you have anything for us, greg?"  
  
-"Yeah...em...the green substance we found is oil painting."  
  
Grissom looked at Catherine.  
  
-"I'll go back to the hospital and ask the nurses if our victim was an artist," she said.  
  
-"Or maybe the boyfriend," Grissom added.  
  
-"Bye Greg!"  
  
Greg waved at Catherine, smiling. Then he looked at Grissom narvously.  
  
-"Anythig else?"  
  
-"No Greg, you can go home."  
  
-"Thank you."  
  
Grissom left the room.  
  
Then Nick and Warrick, thet were waiting impatiently outside the lab, walked in.  
  
Warrick spoke.  
  
-"Hey Greggo, where's Kaci?"  
  
-"She went to the toilet."  
  
Sara appeared, hearing the las part of the conversation.  
  
-"She's not there. I come from the toilet and there's nobody there."  
  
Greg lookes at the CSIs, worried.  
  
-"We have to find her, before Grissom does."  
  
**********  
  
Grissom was in his way to his office, thinking about the case they were working on. He hoped Catherine would find something useful about the victim.  
  
He walked into his office and stopped surprised when he saw a little person looking at her ant farm.  
  
-"Is that an african ant?", she asked without looking at him. "I have an ant farm at home, but yur is cooler."  
  
Gil took off his glasses, looking at the girl amazed.  
  
Then Nick walked into the office, saw Kaci and Grissom, and the stuck his head out to the corridors shouting.  
  
-"Greg! She's here! But not alone.."  
  
Greg arrived to where Nick was, running.  
  
-"Kace..oh, hi Gris."  
  
Kaci turned, looking at Gil for the first time.  
  
-"You are the bugman, aren´t you?"  
  
Grissom cocked an eyebrow. Nick laughed and Greg smiled nervously.  
  
She looked at his dad and noticed that he wasn´t wearing his lab coat anymore.  
  
-"Can we go home noe, dad?"  
  
-"Yes, let's go. Bye Grissom."  
  
And they quickly left the room.  
  
Nick looked at Grissom´s shocked expresion smiling. That had caught him unawares.  
  
-"Bye Griss."  
  
*********  
  
Sara was still thinking about Greg and Kaci. Well, mostly about Greg, noticing how little she knew about him. She had been working with him for almost three years and she even didn´t know where she lived.  
  
She was walking along the corridors when she heard a familiar voice.  
  
-"Can you call a cab, please?"  
  
It was Greg talking to the recepcionist. He had Kaci in his arms, sleeping, her head resting ob his shoulder. She approached them.  
  
-"Hey Greg, already going home?"  
  
-"Yeah, at last."  
  
Then she looked at kaci, stroking her hair.  
  
-"She must be exhausted."  
  
-"Yes, it's pretty late."  
  
-"Hey, why are you calling a cab?"  
  
-"My car broke."  
  
-"I can take you home."  
  
He was surprised.  
  
-"Really?", he asked.  
  
-"Yeah."  
  
-"Ok, thank you."  
  
And the three of them left the building together.  
  
**********  
  
Well, what do you think? Is it getting better or what? Don´t worry, I almost have chapter 4 complete and I'll post it tomorrow. More GR/S coming... 


	4. chapter 4

YOU THINK YOU KNOW ME  
Part 4  
  
Author: Sandersgirl  
  
Note: Sorry for the delay, I know I told you that it would be post on Sunday but I had to sent it to my beta reader (I know what you are thinking: at last she has a beta reader!). Again thank you for your reviews, and thanks to Sandra. I hope you like it! Enjoy!  
  
**********  
  
Sara and Greg were silent all the way to Greg's apartment. Both were lost in their own thoughts, each thinking about the same thing: the other one.  
  
Greg was thinking about Sara. He'd had a crush on her since her first day as a CSI, and the suddenly change in her behavior towards him (that he started noticed a few weeks ago) gave him hope.  
  
Sara was confused. She cared about Greg, she liked him but...just like a friend? And now, knowing that he had a daughter, and taking him home...she was starting to know him better and she liked it. "Forget about it, Sidle", she thought, "It's just Greg, just Greg..."  
  
-"We are here".  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted by Greg. She looked up and saw the block of apartments where Greg lived.  
  
"Should I invite her to have a coffee or something?", he thought. "Nah, I'm sure she doesn´t want to..."  
  
-"Do you need help?", Sara asked, pointing towards Kaci, who was deeply asleep on the back seat.  
  
Greg tried to hide the smile that her answer had caused.  
  
-"Sure."  
  
************  
  
Meanwhile at the hospital, Catherine and Brass were talking to one of the nurses, Amy Logan. Allison, the victim, was one of her best friends and she was really affected by her death.  
  
-"I...I can´t understand...how...", she said between sobs, "...she was a good person..."  
  
Brass spoke.  
  
-"I understand Miss Logan, but you have to answer a few questions, ok?"  
  
She nodded, and Catherine spoke.  
  
-"We found oil paint on Allison's body, do you know if she used to paint?"  
  
-"No...but Kyle usually paints in his free time...oil paintings, I think. Ally hated it because oil paint stains were not easy to remove..."  
  
-"Do you know anyone that could have done this to Allyson?"  
  
-"No...I already told the police..."  
  
Then they were interupted by a young man that walked into the hospital, panicked expression on his face. He looked around and saw Amy and walked to her.  
  
-"Amy! Oh my God! What happened? An officer told me that Ally...please tell me she's ok."  
  
-"Kyle, she's dead."  
  
He was shocked, tears running down his cheeks. Amy hugged him.  
  
Catherine heard her phone ringing and walked outside.  
  
-"Willows."  
  
-"Cath, it's Grissom. The shell casings found on the scene belong to a 22 caliber rifle."  
  
-"Good, the boyfriend is here, I'll ask him about it."  
  
-"Good luck."  
  
Catherine went back inside and walked to Amy and Kyle who were sitting in the waiting area, crying and holding hands. Brass was standing in front of them. He turned to Cath and spoke.  
  
-"He has just arrived from L.A. I'll call the airport to check."  
  
-"Mr. Morris? Hi, I'm Catherine Willows from the Crime Lab. I know this is not a good time but I have a few questions to ask you."  
  
-"Ok, anything that helps you find out who did this to Ally."  
  
-"Do you know if Ally had any enemies?"  
  
-"No, everybody loved her. She was the best..."  
  
-"We found oil paint on the scene, and Amy told us that you usually paint."  
  
-"Yes, that's true. But it doesn´t mean anything. Ally and I lived together and she was always cleaning around."  
  
-"Ok, just one more. Do you have a rifle?"  
  
-"No."  
  
-"Ok, thank you. And I'm sorry."  
  
***********  
  
At Greg's apartment Sara was holding the door open for Greg, and when he walked in with Kaci in his arms she stayed at the door.  
  
-"Sara, come in. I'm gonna take her to her bedroom. It won´t take long. Make yourself at home."  
  
And with that he dissapeared.  
  
Sara walked into the apartment, closing the door behind her.  
  
She looked around. It was definitively a nice apartment, small but clean and nicely decorated. There were a couple of couches, a TV, a computer and, of course, a HI-Fi surrounded by hundreds of CDs: Marilyn Manson, Linkin Park, Race Against the Machine,... Bach??  
  
And, separated from the other furniture there was a drum set. "I didn´t know he could play..."  
  
Shelves full of science books were every where. It was similar to Grissom´s place, but warmer.  
  
She was looking at some pictures when Greg returned.  
  
-"Is this Kaci?"  
  
-"Yep."  
  
In the picture a younger Greg (with blue hair) was holding a tiny baby. "He was just a kid whe she was born", she tought.  
  
-"Do you want coffee?"  
  
Sara laughed.  
  
-"What's so funny?", he asked.  
  
-"Greg Sanders, the coffee boy. Don´t you have any beer?"  
  
-"Sorry, no alcohol. Want a juice?"  
  
-"Sure."  
  
-"Ok, make yourself comfortable."  
  
***********  
  
Back at the lab Catherine found Grissom in the layout room.  
  
-"Hey Catherine, what is this?"  
  
He was holding a doll, all dressed in orange.  
  
Catherine laughed a little.  
  
-"That's Kenny."  
  
-"Who?"  
  
-"Southpark...you know, the cartoons...Forget it, it must be Kaci´s."  
  
-"You know her?"  
  
-"Yeah, she introduced herself."  
  
-"You knew Greg had a child and didn´t tell me?"  
  
-"Kaci is Greg's child??!"  
  
Grissom grinned, after all he wasn´t the last to know.  
  
-"Yes, it was a surprise to me too."  
  
Then they heard a knock on the door. It was Warrick.  
  
-"Brass called. They found your murder weapon near the railroads, 2 miles from the hospital. A 22 calibre rifle. He checked the register and it belongs to some Kyle E. Morris."  
  
The older CSIs looked at each other.  
  
-"He lied."  
  
*********  
  
When Greg returned from the kitchen with two glasses and a juice jar he found Sara sitting on the couch and sat besides her.  
  
There was a odd silence. None of them knew what to say.  
  
-"What..."  
  
-"Do you..."  
  
They spoke at the same time, and then laughed nervously.  
  
-"Ladies first."  
  
Sara smiled.  
  
-"What happened to Kaci´s mom?"  
  
-"How do you know she isn´t here?"  
  
-"I'm a CSI. Observing is my job."  
  
-"She died after she gave birth."  
  
-Oh..I'm sorry Greg..."  
  
-"No! Don´t be...Well, for Kaci maybe, but not for me. I wasn´t in love with her. It was a one night thing."  
  
-"You have sex with women on the first date?", she asked, regretting at the moment. Sara blushed, Greg laughed.  
  
Another odd silence. They looked at each other.  
  
"I could kiss her right now", he thought.  
  
"Is he going to kiss me?"  
  
"Do it Sanders, now or never."  
  
He leaned over to kiss her, then she panicked and stood up nervously, her elbow hitting his nose. He covered his face with his hands, crying in pain and trying to stop the bleeding.  
  
-"Ouch!"  
  
-"Oh my God...I..I'm sorry Greg...It's too late, I have to go...Thank you for the kiss..I mean, juice. Bye."  
  
And she walked outside the room, leaving poor Greg behind, confused and bleeding.  
  
**********  
  
Next chapter: more GR/S! I'm really enjoing this! Please, tell me what you think 


	5. chapter five

YOU THINK YOU KNOW ME  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Author: Sandersgirl  
  
Note: at last here it is, chapter five! I hope you like it. Thank you for all the reviews, and special thanks to Sandra, I owe you one!  
  
**********  
  
The next day Catherine was at home, in the kitchen, talking to Lindsey her 8 years old daughter.  
  
-"Mommy, Halloween is next week and I need a costume."  
  
-"Next week?? Oh Lindsey...I forgot. What do you want to be?"  
  
-"A princess!", she replied cheerfully.  
  
-"Again?!"  
  
-"Pleeease Mom..."  
  
-"Ok. But, are you sure you don´t want to be a scientist? Because I could borrow a labcoat from the lab and..."  
  
-"Mom!"  
  
Catherine laughed.  
  
-"Just kidding!"  
  
Then the phone rang.  
  
-"Willows."  
  
-"Hi Catherine, this is Greg."  
  
Catherine was surprised. Why would Greg Sanders call her?  
  
-"Greg...hi. What can I do for you?"  
  
-"HI GREG!!"; Lindsey shouted into the phone.  
  
-"Well...you know Kaci, right?"  
  
Catherine smiled.  
  
-"Yeah."  
  
-"Well...she is..."  
  
-"Your daughter? I know."  
  
-"How...?"  
  
-"Grissom."  
  
-"Oh. Well, her babysitter is out of town, I couldn´t find anyone and I was wondering..."  
  
It was obvious that he wasn´t comfortable with the situation.  
  
-"It's ok Greg. Bring her over before work, my sister is coming to spend the night. And Lindsey would love to meet her."  
  
-"Thanks Catherine. See you then."  
  
-"Wait Greg, do you know where I live?"  
  
-"Yeah, of course."  
  
-"How?"  
  
-"Well, I have my sources.."  
  
-"Bye Greg."  
  
-"Bye."  
  
*************  
  
A few hours later Catherine and Greg were on their way to the CSI building, sitting in her car (Greg's broke the night before). They were silent. Greg was looking at the road in front of them, arms crossed. Catherine was driving, ocassionaly looking at Greg. She broke the silence.  
  
-"Are you going to tell me what happened to your nose or what?"  
  
Greg's nose was swollen and red, dark circles under his eyes and a bandage covering his injured nose.  
  
-"No", he said simply.  
  
-"Come on Greggo, I know you are angry at something or somebody. Tell me, you can trust me."  
  
Greg looked at her for a moment, doubtful.  
  
-" It was Sara", he said in low voice.  
  
-"What?"  
  
-"Sara! IT-WAS-SA-RA! Ok?"  
  
Catherine laughed.  
  
-"Sara HIT you?"  
  
-"Yeah."  
  
-"Oh my God. Let me guess, you were flirting with her, said something obscene and she got mad. Am I right?"  
  
-"No! It wasn´t like that..." He smiled remembering the brief moment they shared the night before.  
  
-"Then what?"  
  
-"Well, we were at my apartment...Kaci was sleeping, and I...tried to kiss her..."  
  
Cath opened her mouth to speak, but Greg interrupted her.  
  
-"...but before you say something, I have to say that she wanted to kiss me too, ok?"  
  
-"If she wanted it...why did she hit you?"  
  
-"I don´t know, I think she got nervous or something."  
  
They then entered into the CSI parking lot.  
  
-"Thanks for the ride Catherine."  
  
-"You're welcome. And, Greg?"  
  
-"Talk to Sara, ok?"  
  
-"Yeah, thanks Catherine."  
  
*************  
  
After Grissom gave them their assigments, the CSIs started leaving the break room. Grissom was first, followed by Warrick and Nick.  
  
-"Sara, can we talk?", Catherine asked.  
  
-"Sure."  
  
-"I'm going to talk straight. You like Greg, right?"  
  
-"What??...No! Where did you...No!"  
  
-"Sara..."  
  
-"You talked to him."  
  
-"Yes, and he really likes you."  
  
-"I know, and I like him."  
  
-"Then why didn´t you kiss him last night?"  
  
-"Because...it was very sudden, you know? I got nervous. But it doesn´t mean that I don´t like him, it's just that I need more time."  
  
-"Did you tell him all this?"  
  
-"No."  
  
-"Then, what are you waiting for?"  
  
***********  
  
Greg was working on some DNA samples when he heard a knock on the door and looked up. It was Catherine.  
  
-"Hey Catherine, what's up?"  
  
-"It's Lindsey", she said, indicating the cell phone in her hand. "She wants to know if Kaci can come trick-or-treating with us on Halloween."  
  
-"What?"  
  
-"Halloween. It's next week, remember?"  
  
-"Yeah, sorry. She can go, if you're ok with it."  
  
-"Of course, it'll be fun. One more thing."  
  
-"What?"  
  
-"Sara is in the break room, alone."  
  
And she left the lab, just a few seconds before Greg hurried to the break room.  
  
************  
  
When he arrived he stood at the door for a moment, watching Sara. She was sitting at the table, reading a magazine and eating an apple."She is beautiful", he thought. Then he knocked.  
  
-"Sara, we need to talk."  
  
-"I know...Look, I'm sorry, I didn´t mean to hit you. It was an accident." She said, standing up and walking to him.  
  
Greg blushed.  
  
-"It's ok, but I wasn't talking about that. We almost kissed, remember?"  
  
-"I know,I...I was confused, ok?"  
  
-"And you had to hit me?"  
  
-"I already told you it was an accident."  
  
-"Tell that to my nose"; he said in a childish voice.  
  
She approached and kissed his nose.  
  
-"Poor baby. Better?"  
  
He looked at her surprised. Suddenly he wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer, and gave her a passionate kiss.  
  
-"Better", he said, breaking the kiss.  
  
She was shocked for a second. Then she grabbed the collar of his shirt and spoke in his ear.  
  
-"Let's go to somewhere more private."  
  
Greg grinned.  
  
************  
  
-"Cath, Kyle Morris is in the interrogation room." Grissom said, approaching her.  
  
-"Ok, let's go."  
  
When both CSIs entered the room, Kyle was sitting at the table.  
  
-"Mr Morris, do you remember me? Catherine Willows, we talked at the hospital."  
  
The CSIs sat in front of the suspect. He nodded.  
  
-"You told me that you didn't have a rifle, but we checked the registration and it says that you have owned a 22 caliber rifle since 1999."  
  
Then Grissom spoke.  
  
-"We found your rifle near the railway tracks, a couple of miles from the hospital. It matches the shell casing found at the scene, and it has been used recently. What do you have to say?"  
  
Kyle was silent for a moment, absorbing the information.  
  
-"Ok", he said at last, "I lied."  
  
-"Of course you did", Cath said.  
  
-"The rifle is mine, but I didn´t kill her, I loved her. It dissapeared from my house a few days ago."  
  
-"Why didn´t you tell us?"  
  
-"Because I didn´t do it."  
  
-"Mr Morris", Grissom said quietly, "did you report the disappearance of your gun?"  
  
-"Yes, I did."  
  
Brass then walked into the room.  
  
-"He's telling the truth", he said, handing a paper to Gil.  
  
-"Can I go home now?"  
  
-"Yes, you can", Brass said.  
  
Grissom looked at Catherine.  
  
-"We have nothing."  
  
-"I know."  
  
-"Go to Ally´s apartment. You might find something useful there. And take Greg with you." -"Greg? Why Greg? " -"Greg told me he's interested in getting out in the field. I've thought for some time he'd make a good CSI. I think it's time he got his feet wet."  
  
*************  
  
Grissom was walking down one of the corridors of the CSI when he heard voices and muffled sounds coming from the janitor's closet. He stopped, trying to listen.  
  
"Calm down..."  
  
"I'm sorry, but we don't have much time... my break ends in fifteen minutes"  
  
"Ok, go on... hey! Is that a tattoo?"  
  
"Maybe... ouch!"  
  
"Are you ok?"  
  
"Yes... what is this? A broom?"  
  
Then Grissom heard giggles. He opened the door,and the two people that were inside the closet fell to the floor.  
  
-"Greg?? Sara??", he said shocked.  
  
They quickly stood up. Sara was trying nervously to button up her blouse and fix her hair. Greg's hair was messier than ever (if that's possible), lipstick all over his face, his hawaiian shirt partially open. He spoke first.  
  
-"If you excuse me Grissom, I have some tests to run. Sara.", and he left.  
  
-"Wait Greg, Catherine is looking for you."  
  
Grissom looked then at Sara.  
  
-"I...did you hear that? I'm coming Nick!", and she hurriedly left.  
  
************  
  
Later, at Ally's apartment...  
  
-"And she kissed you back?"  
  
Greg and Cathering were looking for evidence and talking at the same time.  
  
-"Yes, I can´t believe it."  
  
-"Wow, I'm happy for you."  
  
-"Yeah, me too. Hey Catherine, come here."  
  
-"What have you got?"  
  
-"Look at this", he said, holding a blue sweater.  
  
-"It's a sweater, what?"  
  
-"Look closer."  
  
-"Is that a hair?"  
  
-"Not just a hair, it's a red hair dear Catherine. And if I remember correctly the victim was blonde."  
  
-"Red? That's interesting. I found this picture in the garbage can."  
  
In the picture Kyle was holding hands with a woman. They couldn´t see her face because the picture had been burned, but part of her hair was still visible. And it was red.  
  
-"Do you know any red heads Catherine?"  
  
-"Yes, Amy Logan, Ally's best friend. I'm going to talk to Ally´s neighbors, maybe they heard something the night she died."  
  
-"Passionate crime?"  
  
-"Maybe.  
  
Then Greg laughed, Catherine looked at him quizzically.  
  
-"what's so funny?"  
  
-"Nothing, it's just that I can´t believe you take me out in the field. It's pretty exciting, you know."  
  
Catherine smiled.  
  
-"Stay here and see if there's anything left."  
  
Catherine left the apartment and walked across the corridor to the door in front of Allyson's apartment. She knocked.  
  
An old woman opened the door.  
  
-"Hi, I'm Catherine Willows from the Crime Lab. Can I ask you a few questions?"  
  
-"Is it about Ally?"  
  
-"Yes."  
  
-"Come in."  
  
She led Catherine inside and closed the door behind them.  
  
-"Poor Ally, she was such a nice girl..."  
  
-"Sorry, your name is..."  
  
-"Spencer, Ruth Spencer."  
  
-"Ok, Mrs Spencer, did you see or hear anything unusual the night she died?"  
  
-"Well, that friend of hers...Amy, I think that's her name. Well, they weren´t friends anymore, not since Kyle broke up with Amy and started dating Ally. You know, he really loved her, but Amy didn´t understand that, she was jealous. Then that evening she came and they had a big fight. I couldn't understand what they were saying, but I'm pretty sure it was about Kyle."  
  
-"Ok. Thank you Mrs Spencer."  
  
They then heard a loud noise that made them jump. It came from Ally´s apartement.  
  
BANG!!  
  
****************  
  
What do you think? Please, R&R! 


	6. love

YOU THINK YOU KNOW ME  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Author: Sandersgirl  
  
Note: Thank you all for the reviews and a big thank you to Sandra for being my beta reader. Enjoy!  
  
***************  
  
When Catherine arrived at Ally´s apartment she froze, she couldn´t believe what she was seeing.  
  
Greg was sitting on the floor, leaning against the wall. He was pale, his shirt soaked in blood.  
  
-"Oh my God! Greg!", Cath said, running to him, and kneeling beside him.  
  
-"I'm ok. It hit me on the shoulder. Nothing serious, I think."  
  
-"Don´t move, I'm calling an ambulance."  
  
***************  
  
Nick, Sara and Warrick were in the lab, having dinner in the break room, when Grissom entered. He looked worried.  
  
-"Griss, what's up?", Warrick asked.  
  
-"Catherine called. Greg was shot at the scene, they're at Desert Palm."  
  
Grissom looked at the younger CSIs, they were shocked and obviously worried. But Sara was pale, she looked scared.  
  
-"I'm going to the hospital. Nick, Warrick, I need you to stay here. I´ll call later. Sara, come with me."  
  
Sara simply nodded and hurriedly left the room, followed by Grissom.  
  
****************  
  
Grissom and Sara were silent on the way to the hospital.  
  
Sara couldn´t believe what was happening. She felt so helpless. She knew she couldn´t take it if something happened to Greg. She felt like crying.  
  
Grissom looked at her.  
  
-"Are you ok?"  
  
She just nodded, without looking at him.  
  
A few minutes later they were in the ER, looking for Catherine. They found her sitting in the waiting area, blood stains all over her blouse.  
  
-"Cath, what happened?"  
  
She stood up when heard Grissom´s voice.  
  
-"We found evidence that proves that Amy Logan was involved with Kyle and that she was in Ally´s apartment the night she died. I went to talk to the neighbors and...apparently Amy went back to the apartment and Greg was there..."  
  
-"You left him alone? He isn´t even a CSI...", Sara was furious.  
  
Grissom looked at Sara surprised. He didn´t know that Greg was so important to her.  
  
-"Sara, calm down.", Grissom said, then turned to Catherine. " How is he?"  
  
-"I don´t know yet, but it didn´t look too serious."  
  
A doctor approached.  
  
-"Gregory Sanders?"  
  
-"Here."  
  
The doctor joined the CSIs.  
  
-"How is he?", Grissom asked.  
  
-"He'll be fine. He was shot in the shoulder, no bone or muscle damage. I gave him some painkillers and he can go home now."  
  
-"Ok, thank you," Catherine said.  
  
-"You're welcome. Now if you follow me I'll show you where he is."  
  
They followed the doctor.  
  
-"Here he is," he said indicating a door.  
  
-"Sara, go with him. Catherine and I have to make a few calls."  
  
Sara looked at Grissom with a frown.  
  
-"Ok."  
  
When they were left alone Cath looked at Gil, not believing what he had said.  
  
-"What? They need space."  
  
***************  
  
When Sara walked into the room and saw Greg she wanted to run to him and give him a hug, but she stopped herself.  
  
He was sitting on a bed, his left arm in a sling. He was wearing a blue scrub top, with blood stains on his jeans. Tthe bandage on his nose made it look worse, if that was possible.  
  
She knocked.  
  
-"Hi,", she said shyly.  
  
He looked up and his face lit up.  
  
-"Hey!"  
  
She approached him.  
  
-"How are you?"  
  
-"I'm fine now. Those painkillers are great, maybe I should ask the doctor for more, you know, for a wild party," he smiled.  
  
She didn´t laughed. Greg looked at her and saw that she was about to cry.  
  
-"Sara?"  
  
-"You scared me", she said. She was looking at the floor, trying hard not to cry.  
  
He hugged her, and she started crying.  
  
-"Ssshhh...it's ok, I'm fine."  
  
He pulled away and looked at her, wiping the tears from her face. She smiled. Then he took her by her chin and kissed her sweetly.  
  
She was the first to speak.  
  
-"I think we should go home now. We can order chinese."  
  
He cocked an eyebrow and smiled.  
  
-"You coming?"  
  
-"Of course. It's dangerous leaving you alone..."  
  
-"As dangerous as being with you," he added, indicating his nose.  
  
She ignored the last part.  
  
-"...and you're gonna need help..."  
  
-"...and maybe Catherine can take care of Kaci."  
  
-"And I can take a couple of days off."  
  
They grinned and kissed again, ignoring that they were being watched by Grissom and Cath.  
  
***********  
  
A week later it was Halloween.  
  
Greg had invited the team to a Halloween party at a friend's bar. All of them were going, except Catherine and Grissom, she was going trick-or- treating with the girls, and Grissom, well, he wasn´t a party person.  
  
But first Grissom, Catherine and Greg had to go to court to testify in Allison Watson´s case.  
  
Cath and Gil were talking about this when Greg appeared. He looked better now, his nose was completely healed and he wasn´t wearing the sling anymore. But it wasn´t just that, he looked happier. Everybody had noticed the change but only Grissom and Catherine knew the cause.  
  
-"You were looking for me?"  
  
Grissom looked at the lab tech.  
  
-"You have go to court today and we have to be there in 30 minutes, why aren´t you wearing a suit?"  
  
He was wearing jeans and a blue T-shirt.  
  
-"Because...you have one, don´t you?", asked Catherine doubtfully.  
  
-"Yes, it's in my locker. I'll be ready in five minutes."  
  
***********  
  
Sara was in the DNA lab looking at a piece of evidence through the microscope when somebody tickled her from behind.  
  
She jumped, hitting the stranger in the stomach.  
  
-"Ok, you REALLY have to stop doing that."  
  
-"Oh my God, Greg? I'm sorry...wow."  
  
She realized that there was something different about him, he was wearing a suit, and he looked really sexy.  
  
He noticed she was staring and grinned.  
  
-"Am I hot or what?"  
  
-"You don't look bad..."  
  
-"I know...and I'm all yours baby. Hey, don´t forget to come to my place to help me out with Kaci´s costume, ok?"  
  
-"Yeah, don't worry."  
  
He quickly looked around, checking that they were alone, and kissed her.  
  
-"See you."  
  
-"Bye."  
  
*************  
  
-"Ouch! Dad, stop. Can we wait for Sara, please?"  
  
Kaci was in the middle of the living room, wearing a skeleton costume that was too big for her, so Greg was trying to fix it.  
  
-"No, wait, I think I got it..."  
  
-"Ouch! You know what? You are not very good at this Daddy. At all."  
  
He stood up and looked down at his daughter.  
  
-"Thank you very much."  
  
The door bell rang and Kaci ran to the door opening it. It was Sara.  
  
-"Sara! I'm glad you're here"; the girl said.  
  
-"Hey! You look great, I love your costume."  
  
-"Thanks, where's yours?"  
  
-"Here", she said, indicating the bag in her hand.  
  
Then Greg spoke.  
  
-"Can I see it?"  
  
-"It's a surprise, and where's yours?"  
  
-"It's a surprise."  
  
They stared at each other, smiling.  
  
Kaci sighed and closed her eyes.  
  
-"O-kaay. You two can kiss now. I'm not looking."  
  
*************  
  
Note: Well, what do you think? Next chapter will be the least, but first of all I need your reviews (they help a lot). 


	7. Halloween

YOU THINK YOU KNOW ME  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Author: Sandersgirl  
  
Note: Well, this is the last chapter, I hope you like it! I want to thank you Sanderslover, electricqurl, Becki, A Bloom, Lady Lenna, Tace, Elina, Christina, Melindotty, super trooper, lilybelle80538, Bored Stupid, Lyndz13, Shadu, mira21 and Brandywine421 for your reviews, they really helped me to write the story. And a BIG thank you to Sandra, my beta reader.  
  
*************  
  
After Catherine and Lindsey picked Kaci up, Sara and Greg went to change. Greg stayed in the living room and let Sara into his bedroom. The door betwen both rooms was partially open and they were trying not to look at the other one.  
  
-"Hey Greg, how did it go in court today?", she asked, looking for a distraction.  
  
-"It was ok. Did I tell you how they got Amy?"  
  
-"No."  
  
-"She went back to the apartment, can you believe it?"  
  
-"No...I'm ready, what about you?"  
  
-"Yep. C'mon, I want to see you!"  
  
Sara opened the door and walked into the room. Greg stared at her, and she stared back at him, surprised.  
  
Greg laughed.  
  
-"Oh my God! Princess Leia?"  
  
-"Han Solo?"  
  
****************  
  
An hour later they were at Greg's friend's bar. Nick, Warrick and Brass (surprisingly) were there, Doctor Robbins preferred to spend the night with his family.  
  
Brass was dressed up as detective Colombo and Warrick was 007.  
  
Nick, who was dressed as Buddy from Toy Story, groaned.  
  
-"Greg, why didn´t you tell us that it was a karaoke-bar?"  
  
-"I forgot. Sooo...why don't you go find a table while I look for my friend?"  
  
They found a table near the stage, and a few minutes later Greg joined them.  
  
-"Hey, where's Sara?"  
  
-"She went to get us some beer"; Warrick said, indicating the bar.  
  
He started looking for her, and found her talking to the bartender. He was admiring her when Nick smacked him in the arm.  
  
-"Greggo, stop staring!", Nick said. "It will never happen."  
  
Greg turned to his friend.  
  
-"What?"  
  
-"Sara and you... it will never happen."  
  
Greg looked at Brass and Warrick, then nodded.  
  
-"Do you really think that?", he asked.  
  
-"Yeah", they replied at the same time.  
  
He turned to see the stage in front of them, smiled and turned back to his friends.  
  
-"I bet I can get a kiss from Sara just with one song," he said. "And... you choose."  
  
The older men laughed. Brass spoke.  
  
-"Ok Sanders, what's the bet?"  
  
-"If I loose, no more music in the lab. But, if I win, you have to start calling me Master Swami, ok?"  
  
They didn´t notice Sara behind them, listening to their conversation.  
  
-"Any song?", Nick asked.  
  
-"Yeah."  
  
-"Ok, give us a moment to decide."  
  
A few seconds later Warrick stood up and walked to the DJ, and after talking to him walked to the middle of the stage and grabbed the microphone.  
  
-"Good evening everyone. My friend Greg here," Greg waved, "wants to dedicate this romantic song to Sara. Man, come here!"  
  
Greg run to the stage and took the microphone from Warrick´s hands.  
  
-"Thank you War."  
  
When the music started everyone recognized the song. Greg looked angrily at his friends, and they were laughing hysterically at Greg's expression.  
  
Then Greg started dancing along with the music and began singing.  
  
In that moment Sara sat back with her friends. "This is gonna be fun", she thought.  
  
Sweat baby sweat baby sex is a Texas drought  
  
Me and you do the kind of stuff that only Prince would sing about  
  
So put your hands down my pants and I'll bet you'll feel nuts  
  
Yes I'm Siskel yes I'm Ebert and you're getting two thumbs up  
  
You've had enough of two-hand touch you want it rough you're out of bounds  
  
I want you smothered want you covered like my Waffle House hashbrowns  
  
Come quicker than FedEx never reach an apex like Coca-Cola stock you are inclined  
  
To make me rise an hour early just like Daylight Savings Time  
  
Do it now  
  
You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals  
  
So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel  
  
Do it again now  
  
You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals  
  
So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel  
  
Gettin' horny now  
  
He started dancing again and started looking for Sara. When he found her he saw she was having fun and winked at her.  
  
Love the kind you clean up with a mop and bucket  
  
Like the lost catacombs of Egypt only God knows where we stuck it  
  
Hieroglyphics? Let me be Pacific I wanna be down in your South Seas  
  
But I got this notion that the motion of your ocean means "Small Craft Advisory"  
  
So if I capsize on your thighs high tide B-5 you sunk my battleship  
  
Please turn me on I'm Mister Coffee with an automatic drip  
  
So show me yours I'll show you mine "Tool Time" you'll Lovett just like Lyle  
  
And then we'll do it doggy style so we can both watch "X-Files"  
  
Do it now  
  
You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals  
  
So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel  
  
Do it again now  
  
You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals  
  
So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel  
  
Gettin' horny now  
  
He started dancing again, more confident now. He sent Sara a kiss. Now Nick was laughing so hard that he was almost crying.  
  
You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals  
  
So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel  
  
Do it again now  
  
You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals  
  
So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel  
  
Do it now  
  
You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals  
  
So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel  
  
Do it again now  
  
You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals  
  
So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel  
  
Gettin' horny now  
  
When the song ended Sara walked to the stage, wrapped her arms around Greg's neck and kissed him deeply, causing huge applause. Only Warrick, Nick and Brass were silent, trying to understand what was happening.  
  
They left the stage holding hands and sat back with their coworkers, who were still in shock.  
  
Sara wipped off a lipstick mark from Greg's cheek.  
  
-"Great performance."  
  
-"Thanks honey. You still coming over tomorrow for dinner?"  
  
-"Sure."  
  
Warrick and Brass smiled, realizing that they had been fooled. But Nick was still shocked.  
  
-"Wait, wait...", he said, "you two...?"  
  
They smiled at him.  
  
-"Greg, that was so..."  
  
-"No, no, no...Master Swami to you, Nicky."  
  
*****************  
  
A couple of hours later Sara and Greg left the bar, and decided to go for a walk.  
  
-"Did you see Nick's face? That was priceless!", he said.  
  
-"I know, I wished I had a camera!"  
  
-"I'm glad they know. I'm not good keeping secrets."  
  
-"Yeah, neither am I..."  
  
Suddenly she stopped talking.  
  
-"Sara?"  
  
-"Oh my God, look there..."  
  
Inside an italian restaurant, having dinner, they saw Grissom and Catherine, holding hands over the table.  
  
Greg knocked on the window, making them look up, startled.  
  
They saw Greg smiling and blushed, they were busted.  
  
THE END  
  
****************  
  
Note: the song is "The Bad Touch" (the Discovery Channel Song) by The Bloodhoung Gang. 


	8. Author's note

Hi! I just wanted you to know that I'm already working on a sequel, but please, be patient! More Greg/Sara coming!! ( Maybe some G/C too... Thank you for the reviews Becki, electricqurl, Lady Lenna and SandersLover; I'm glad you liked the story.  
  
Sandersgirl 


End file.
